Fate: Spiral Will
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: Before Rin resigned herself to using the pendant her father left her to summon her Servant, she came across a strange shop of inevitability that held a strange relic that she thought would make a great catalyst for the ritual. Was this easy-going blonde Servant cooking Ramen in her home really the 'Saber' she wanted? Powerful-Servant! Naruto. Naruto/Rin, with one more allowed.


**Rin's Servant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate Stay Night.**

**Prelim Note:** Now, I'm not some incredibly Nasuverse-savvy writer, so forgive me if you are and see some errors.

* * *

The Holy Grail War.

It revolves around an omnipotent tool that can grant its owner any wish: the Holy Grail. It is a competition between seven Masters, employing the use of seven Servants. The Grail selects only one possessor, the one it deems most suitable after the Masters and their Servants face each other in battles and kill each other off, with the last one standing being selected by the Grail.

Servants are legendary heroes, entities given flesh by the Holy Grail. They essentially accompany their Master in spiritual form, and can be materialized to fight for their Master when necessary. The Grail is capable of performing such miracles, so it follows that it can grant its bearer unlimited power.

At least, that's what she's been told by her guardian: Kirei Kotomine.

For one particular participant, it was not because she coveted the Grail for a wish like the other families of Einzbern and Matou. No, what made her participate in such an event was only fueled by two things: One, her responsibility as the heir to the Tohsaka Family of Magi. And two, her own natural human competitiveness and desire to win to prove herself as a skilled and capable Magus.

For Rin Tohsaka already had everything she could ever want. In essence, she was living the best of two worlds. She excelled in both Schoolwork and Magecraft, not only because she worked hard but because she was also naturally talented in it. She was also athletic to a degree, thanks to training in Chinese Martial Arts under Kotomine. Then there was the fact she was quite a beauty as well, and with no unsavory rumors other than her house being haunted, Rin was basically the School Idol of Homurahara Academy, the local High School of Fuyuki City.

But despite her confidence in her talents, Rin knew very well how dangerous the Holy Grail War can be. Realizing during her training as a Magus, that it was the same event that robbed her of her father, whose death was the catalyst that would eventually lead to her mother's own. That's why Rin worked so hard to get far in her family's Magecraft, for she knew that she would need to be strong in both her own abilities and the Servant she drew to survive and win.

Especially with the Holy Grail War starting again 10 years after the last one instead of the usual 60.

The Tohsaka Family specialized in the use of Jewel Magecraft, a type of Magic that obviously incorporates the use of Jewels, which was once said to be able to absorb and accumulate the thoughts of its owners. It was because of this line of thought that Magi then thought that the same principle would apply to Prana, the power source used to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. The family's other specialty was one born after the 3rd Holy Grail War called the Gandr, which is a curse-type spell shot out from the index finger that decreases the physical health of those hit. It was originally a technique best-known belonging to the Edelfelt Family of Magi, who were proficient in its use. But it was unclear whether the Tohsaka head at the time after the 3rd War married an Edelfelt or simply stole her Magic Crest.

While Rin was proficient in both, she was primarily focused on Jewel Magecraft. Having stored her Prana in exactly 20 Jewels everyday over the course of 10 years. But there was one Jewel that stood out from the rest, one that belonged to her late father and given to her personally near the end of the previous war. Containing more Prana than the 20 she made combined, it was both Rin's most powerful and most treasured Jewel. Not only that, but the Jewel itself won't crumble to dust after one use, which was a major flaw in the Tohsaka specialty.

But even then, Rin was hesitant to use it, for it was one of the last gifts she had received from her father. Her dilemma in its use being if she should use it in the ritual to summon her Servant when the time came. Thanks to Kotomine, who was a participant of the previous war, Rin knew that the Grail itself was the one doing the summoning, but using a catalyst increased the chance of getting the Servant she wanted.

Rin doubted her pendant would be associated with any of the well-known heroic figures of the past, but she thought that by using some of the stored Prana within would gravitate the Grail to contract to her a Servant of the Saber Class, the class that she deems as the strongest of the seven, and not just one that would fit well with her personality. However, Rin knew that nothing was ever set in stone, so she was skeptical that the process would automatically net her a Saber-class Servant even if she used it.

In the end, Rin opted to save the pendant for a possible pinch in the future. But this left her without a catalyst to boost her chance to get the Servant Class she wanted. She knew that time was running out and she needed to have her Servant summoned, since the Tohsaka were always guaranteed a spot in the war along with the Einzbern and Matou families, she was practically an open target to those two families if they already had their Servants. The Holy Grail War had no audience other than the overseer and the participants, so the event already started the moment the first Servant materialized two months ago.

That was why Rin was currently in a strange and fairly new antique store in downtown Fuyuki City. She would have to have been an idiot of the highest caliber to not sense the strange energies surrounding the shop and the rather eccentric owner of the place. Not that she had to deal with him, since the owner let her browse through his collection of strange items in the nearby storeroom. Thankfully, the place was well-kept and had very little to no specks of accumulated dust, making Rin's time searching a little more pleasant.

Pushing back in another box of trinkets, Rin stood up from her kneeling position and gave a small sigh at not finding anything in the past half-hour, having gone through a multitude of shelves and boxes prior with no luck going her way. Seeing the eccentric owner's familiar was more than enough to tip her off that this place was strange, and the selection of equally strange artifacts cemented it further. Yet none of them felt natural, they felt too different, like they were things that weren't supposed to belong in this world.

Rin Tohsaka was a girl in her late teenage years, sporting waist-length, wavy black hair flowing freely with two locks forming two pigtails on either side of her head using black ribbons. She had a pair of aqua-blue colored eyes on her fair-skinned face. Her clothes consisted of a casual red turtleneck with long sleeves and a silver cross design near her neck, a black miniskirt, thigh-high black socks and a pair of dark-brown loafers. Rin decided to try one last time before she opted to leave the shop and resign herself to using her pendant, using her own Prana to search the selection for anything that even remotely felt like it was from this world.

A minute passed as Rin continued her search, her inner self moving past layers of the eerie Prana coming from the other objects in the storeroom until she felt it. A faint and fading feeling of warmth, that contained a myriad of emotions like kindness, determination and loneliness among others. Rin didn't bother opening her eyes, opting to let her feet guide her closer to the feeling until she stopped in front of a shelf farthest from the exit.

Opening her eyes, Rin found a sole ornate yet weathered case decorated with depictions of playing children and animals on the sides and the top having a thick dot surrounded by four concentric circles with the three innermost ones sporting three number nines shaped like a comma, which Rin knew from Japanese Mythology as magatama marks. Outside the last concentric circle was several nearly-indiscernible markings that she would have written off as gibberish had she not been such a hard worker, but she could at least barely make them out as part of the Eight Trigrams that were prevalent in Taoist beliefs. And the last two marks were a Sun and Moon drawing on the right and left side of the lid, respectively.

She opened the case to see what was inside, finding quite the curious object laid inside amongst the orange velvet fabric. It was a weathered and broken kunai with two uneven protrusions near the base, making Rin assess that they were likely snapped off along with the rest of the blade one way or another. Attached to a ring on the end of the hilt was a black cord that was connected to the shattered remains of a green crystal. Rin picked it up and turned the kunai over to find a faded and nearly erased kanji, making the writing completely unreadable. It was then that Rin realized why this was the only item that felt 'at home', it had leftover traces of Mana, which was the type of energy that was produced by the world itself.

"_But then..."_ Rin thought as she looked towards the other objects in the shop. They were also emitting some kind of energy, but very different from the one she felt from the kunai and the outside world. _"That's not important right now..."_ Rin thought with a shake of her head, she placed the broken kunai back inside the box and took it off the shelf so she could purchase it. Figuring out this strange shop was not what she was here for, and now that she found what she wanted, Rin didn't need to spend any more time in it than she needed to.

Walking out of the storeroom, she made her way towards the main room to confirm her purchase to the shop owner and after doing so, left the place with naught a look back, missing the shop's tenants exchange a smile with each other before the shop itself disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a whisper in the wind. _"Maybe you can help in granting his wish..." _

Rin made her way back home at a casual pace, thinking that what she found would be a good catalyst to use for her summoning. True, it being a kunai could screw her over since it was a weapon that once belonged to ninjas who were practically Assassins, but Rin knew better. The catalyst can be anything related to the Hero's legend, Kotomine providing her examples of catalysts used in the previous wars like the fossilized shed skin of the world's first snake, a torn piece of a mantle, or even the very name 'Assassin' were among the most recent ones.

The kunai may have even been used to do something like fell a tyrant when the owner was disarmed of his blade. There were many possibilities as to who the Hero behind this kunai could be, and Rin wanted to find out just who it was and if they would be strong enough to win the Grail. She may have no personal desire for it herself, but maybe her Servant did.

* * *

Hours passed by as Rin went about the rest of the afternoon reviewing her studies in both Magecraft and the normal world. When nightfall came, Rin headed to the basement of the Tohsaka Manor to begin the ritual's preparations. To begin, she first lit a few candles to allow herself to see the place. Next, Rin cleared away all objects on the ground to give her enough space to draw the summoning circle. Opening the necessary spell book, Rin placed it on a stand atop the nearby desk to keep it upright as she traced the design on the floor.

While she wasn't too disturbed by it, drawing things with blood wasn't exactly the most pleasant of things to do for anybody other than a psychopath, and Rin was no different. She guessed that it was likely something most Magi don't think too much on, so she simply grit her teeth and continued following the illustration, making sure that she did not step on any of the parts already drawn to ensure that everything goes smoothly.

Finishing up the circle a few minutes later, Rin swept away some sweat off her forehead using a small towel and heading back upstairs to let the blood dry a little, clean herself up and get her Jewels and the catalyst ready. Returning to the basement shortly after, Rin placed ten of her Jewels around the circle, since her Prana that she stored inside them will assist her body's own and serve as the anchor to give the Servant physical form.

Rin then placed the catalyst she bought atop a small stone altar her father used for some of his Magecraft. She then opened the case and left the contents in, assuming that it was likely just as important as the broken weapon. Rin then took the book she used for reference and stood outside the circle and across from the catalyst, and as if on cue, the candles dimmed as she began the ritual.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time." Rin began the incantation, feeling the Prana begin to build up as she continued. "A base of silver and steel. A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to block the falling wind. Close the gates of all four cardinal directions. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom." The summoning circle began to retrace itself with a red light as Rin continued her incantation, now feeling the pull on her Prana as the Grail began to summon her Servant.

"I hereby propose... Thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason... then answer me." Despite the fact she was in a basement, Rin could feel the wind begin to pick up as the ritual was almost complete. She couldn't see it, but she knew that one by one the Jewels she used to assist her in the summoning was crumbling to dust, their stored Prana being expended. "An oath shall be sworn here... I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint..."

The summoning circle began to emit a very bright light, and the Mana in the air started to stir violently as the Servant slowly materialized within the summoning circle. Rin wanted to open her eyes and see her progress, but she chose to keep them closed to maintain her concentration. "...Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" Instantly after those last words, the bright light erupted in full force, just as Rin cracked her eyes open to take a peek, making her close them just as quickly, only catching a glimpse of a single golden-yellow streak within the white void of light.

The light slowly died down as Rin lowered her arm which she used to cover her face so she could see when the light dissipated, only to her confusion to see nothing at all in the summoning circle. "Wha- Where?" Rin asked to herself as she looked around, using her Prana to return the candles to their normal light level so she could see better. Rin then tilted her head downwards to check the circle, finding no smudges or any other interferences, she then headed to the altar and saw that the catalyst was still there.

Rin was about to check the book and see if she missed anything important, but her eyes caught sight of the top of her right wrist, which now sported a dark-red marking of two crescents facing each other, with the inside one being smaller and a red line above that, which was close to the elbow-end of her arm. Now, she was getting very confused, knowing that the appearance of the Command Spell was the mark of a Master participating in the Holy Grail War, and it appeared when the Master was successful in contracting a Servant. Yet where was hers?

She was half-tempted to use a Command Spell to call for her Servant, but immediately shook off the thought, remembering just how valuable they were. And she was glad she did, for she then heard a crashing sound of metal coming from upstairs. _"A thief? No, that's impossible. The barrier is still operational."_ Rin thought, deciding to investigate and put her search for her Servant on hold and address the current problem first.

As Rin climbed up the stairs out of the basement, she started hearing the clanking of metal, deducing that it was likely coming from the kitchen, which was not too far from the basement's door. Sure enough, when Rin got above ground peeked into the kitchen from the door, she arrived to the really strange sight of someone stacking up the Tohsaka family's pots and pans. What made it stranger was the fact that there was more than one of them. One in particular rummaging through the cupboards as if looking for something to eat.

They... He was a young man looking only a little older than Rin. Atop his head was a mop of sunny-blonde hair arranged in a mess of spikes pointing in all directions. From the few copies of the blonde that were facing her general direction, Rin saw the blonde had blue eyes in a darker shade than hers, peeking through messy blonde bangs. His skin tone was in a light-tan color, suggesting he spent a great deal of time outdoors, and if her eyes weren't betraying her, he had three thin lines on both his cheeks that resembled animal whiskers.

His outfit consisted of a mesh shirt under a black kimono top tied with a dark-red sash. Over that was a dark-red, high-collared, thigh-length overcoat with black lining, black shoulder guards and a black flame pattern on the hem. He had black pants and boots and a pair of full, black gloves with four, black steel plates on top of both for arm guards. And finally, he had a black belt wrapped slightly loose around his coat to keep it a little tight and to holster on his back waist a Japanese chokuto held diagonally with a white color scheme, and had a red and white fan symbol on the middle of the hilt.

"Boss! We found it!" Rin heard from one of the copies from the side she can't see, but judging from the fact that they were looking towards that direction with stars in their eyes, Rin could only assume they found what they were looking for.

"Phew... I almost thought my Master would be some cruel stiff that hated Ramen!" Not that Rin could tell, but that sigh of relief came from the original. "Alright, boys! You know what to do! Unfortunately our Master doesn't seem to know of instant Ramen, so this will take a while. But if we get started on cooking now, we can make it before dinner time! Now get to work!"

"Ossu!" The copies chorused, some of them dispersing into small puffs of smoke while those left behind began chopping up vegetables and meat, filling a pot with water, hand-making noodles and starting the stove. Rin couldn't help but look on slack-jawed at what the strange... man was doing. Not only was he expertly cooking his planned dish of Ramen, but he also said the word 'Master', which meant that this man was without a doubt Rin's Servant.

While Rin could honestly say she was happy that she seemed to have drawn a Servant in the Saber-class, she was more focused on the fact that instead of greeting her first, her Servant chose to raid her home's pantry before all else. "Hey, you!" Rin called out as she stepped out from the door she was leaning against when she was watching how things would play out.

"Ah, it's the Master!" One of the copies announced, making the others turn to his and Rin's direction. "Uh... Boss, she's making a scary face..."

"At ease, my boy. I'll handle this." Another one said as he walked up to finally meet Rin, the other one heading back to continue their cooking. "Yo, Master~!"

"'Yo'? That's all you can say?"

"Well... it's either that or the super-serious..." The Servant then cleared his throat and looked at Rin with a very serious expression. "I have answered your summons... now I ask you, are you my Master?" He then broke his own facial expression and gave a small chuckle, with a much more restrained chorus from his copies behind him. "Well? Which would you have preferred? Not that it matters, since I wouldn't really have to ask that question either, 'cuz you're like the only energy signature nearby that is human. Unless a little puppy is able to summon Servants as well?"

Rin couldn't help but shake her head tiredly, finding truth to his words, what with her house being a bit isolated from the rest of Fuyuki City. "See? Besides, you would have barely been able to see the awesome that is me in the dark!" The blonde added happily, as his nose started to twitch at picking up the smell of the food being cooked. "Plus, I'd finally get some Ramen again after so long~! Can't pass that chance up, you know?"

"Telling me about yourself is good and all, but I'm afraid I will need to know more than that." Rin requested, suddenly finding herself sitting on the stools near the kitchen counter as the blonde Servant finished up the food he was cooking. "First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Rin Tohsaka, but Rin is fine." Seeing her Servant nod at her greeting, Rin continued. "Now then, I want to make it perfectly clear that I intend to win this War."

"Oh? So my Master has a wish in mind?" He inquired, clicking his teeth silently as he switched off the stove and poured some of the finished product into two bowls, one for himself and one for his Master. His clones dispelling at finally finishing their task.

"No. I want to win, only so I can prove that I am a powerful and capable Magus." Rin replied as her Servant placed their food on top of the counter so they can begin eating. She didn't even realize she was hungry before she remembered that she lost track because of her focus on the summoning ritual. "I have no personal desire for the Grail at all. So if... no, once we win, you can have the Grail to grant your wish, Saber."

"Saber?" He repeated as he paused his hand from feeding himself, tilting his head a bit as he realized what his Master was saying. "I'm afraid you will have to get your eyes checked, Master. Since I'm not Saber, I'm Archer~!" He finished whimsically as he began shoveling the Ramen he made into his expectant mouth, cupping his cheek in bliss at the sensation of being able to eat his favorite food again. "You know, Master. You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, you might swallow a bug."

"What do you mean, you're not Saber?" Rin questioned a bit loudly after recomposing herself, looking from 'Archer's' face to the katana on his waist.

Pausing from his wonderful meal, Archer then replied to his Master's question. "Oh, this thing? I can use it sure, but it's not my specialty. Plus, I don't have to strictly be a bow-user to be an Archer, since being skilled in throwing and projectile weapons can count."

Rin rubbed her head tiredly at the revelation, gaining a feeling that she would be doing this action a lot over the course of the War. Looking to Archer as he returned to the pot for another serving, Rin used the ability granted to Masters to let her see the stats of her Servant. While they were more than acceptable and he had some good Personal skills, she was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to summon him in the Saber class to possibly get a better stat bonus and the fact she wasn't able to see the parameter of his Noble Phantasm.

"Don't be too saddened by it, Master." Archer reassured as he sat back in his stool next to her. "I'd say we have a fairly good chance at winning this war." He paused to take another slurp of his noodles before pointing at himself with his thumb and an easy-going grin. "I can already tell you're quite good at Magecraft, and now you have this super, special, awesome Servant at your side! Ahh... I could almost feel the Grail landing in my hands as we stand atop the proverbial corpses of the fallen Servants~!" He said as he drifted off into a daydream, but immediately corrected himself when he remembered that Servants disperse into Prana when they were properly defeated.

"You're confident, I'll give you that." Rin muttered as she finally allowed herself to eat her Servant's concoction. _"Wow... This is actually pretty good..."_ Rin thought as she continued eating Archer's home-made Ramen, she then handed her bowl to her Servant to get a second helping, with the blonde happily complying with his Master's request. _"I wonder what wish he wants from the Grail..."_ Rin wondered, noticing that Archer seemed to be very enthusiastic about winning the wish-granting cup if his words earlier were anything to go by. "Hey, Archer..."

"What is it, Master~?"

"Who are you really? Your true name?" Rin asked bluntly, noticing that Archer was now looking at her with less of his usual goofiness. "I'm asking since it would benefit us both if I knew or could find out about your legend. I don't mean to offend, but I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with Japanese Heroes so I don't really know who you are."

"Well..." Archer began uncertainly with a scratch of his chin. "I'd tell you, but that would ruin the secret~!" He deflected playfully, but Rin was having none of it as she gave him a stern glare that would make a lesser man quake in terror. With a tired sigh and a split-second pained look, Archer continued. "To be honest, there's no point in knowing my real name."

"And why is that?" Rin questioned. She knew that they just met today, but she was sure that her reasoning for wanting to know his real identity outside 'Archer' would outweigh the need for secrecy.

"Because... I'm just a fairy tale no one knows."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Always wanted to do a NarutoxFate/Nasuverse Xover. To add to my Prelim note, I never really played the VN(which is a genre I really can't play in general), so most of the stuff I know of the Nasuverse comes from the Anime and the wiki, so please be a little more lenient in the torches and pitchforks if I made some kind of mistake (and point them out so I can correct them).

While I liked some of the stories in this category, I found that most were focused on Naruto being a Master and sadly, the tiring cliche of him being under Zelretch. As much as I love the guy for doing what he does best, almost all Master-Naruto fics have this card in play that it has gotten kinda stale. Still a bit chewy and soft, but the type where you spit out the parts that might as well have been rocks.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love GARcher just as much as the next guy, but with the idea of a Servant-Naruto being summoned by Rin, there is actually no way for him to make an appearance, unless Alaya can bring him out without needing the Grail(though I'm sure some Nasuverse-savvy user can point out if that's possible). The only other times Naruto is a Servant is when he is under Ilya to overcome the nearly uncrossable hurdle known as Berserker/Heracles (God Hand is broken!), though I do have an idea on how to play that out, let's cross that bridge when we get there.

The inspiration for this actually came from the issued challenge note from Chapter 8 of 'ChallengeAThon!' by The Engulfing Silence. The reason why this is not a direct acceptance of his challenge idea is because making Naruto an Eighth Class would be somewhat impossible(especially with my unimaginative mind). The only classes that don't sound like a gag are Avenger, Saver/Savior and Ruler.

Obviously, none of them would fit well, Avenger would make him too weak not to mention contradictory, Saver/Savior would make him broken (Charisma and Counter Hero as Class Skills? Yup, totally OP) and would thus go against TES' Not-OP rule, and Ruler only works for Apocrypha's Grail War and is also broken, what with a Servant having Command Spells and all. So I decided to just make him the class he was replacing. Hopefully, my justification in-story for making him an Archer is acceptable.

Add to this the rather outrageous lack of Naruto/Rin fics(that or they just don't tag Rin as an MC) and we have ourselves magical me trying to fill that abyss with a plastic shovel. Seriously, it's so rare to find this coupling even with a Master-Naruto since many are either with Saber/Ilya/Caster (not that anything's wrong with those), the only other rarity is one with Sakura(Matou). TES allowed one other to join the Naruto/Rin pairing, and I'll adhere to that rule (maybe Saber?).

Onto Naruto's stats, I'm not really sure if these will be acceptable, since I am trying to not make him OP, so if you have a particular stat to argue about increasing or decreasing, let me know. I'll also include his Skills, but not his Noble Phantasm(s). I don't really know how to do the explanation thing, so I'll give that a chapter to bake before I apply it.

EDIT: I posted this again on my profile, with some changes. Further notes on it are there as well.

Servant: Archer  
Master: Rin Tohsaka  
True Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Alternate Classes: Berserker, Assassin  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Prana: A+  
Luck: C++  
Noble Phantasm: ?

Class Skills:  
Independent Action: A  
Magic Resistance: B

Personal Skills:  
Presence Concealment: C  
Battle Continuation: A  
Charisma: B  
Eye of the Mind (True): B  
Prana Burst (Wind): A

As for Naruto's Noble Phantasm(s), it's mostly his canon skill set. But he does have one that is part of his extended story. Another reason I can't reveal them is because I'm having a hard time naming them. Also just to point out, Naruto is not an Uchiha in this, and that is still Sasuke's Kusanagi, but there is actually a reason why he has it which has to do with his extended story(Is the Master dreaming parts of their Servant's life a thing?), same with his outfit which is devoid of orange and not just to match Rin's color scheme.

That's all for now, I guess. If you have any gripes, please be sure to do it in a civil(i.e. not flames) manner so I can correct my mistakes properly.


End file.
